Lemons in the Hospital
by Squee page 394
Summary: Hannibal King was paralyzed from the legs down. Imagine a hospital that wouldn't claim he's crazy! Oh, and his roomates are disabled vampires. "LEMON" nurses' p.o.v.


**Disclaimer/Authors note:** I dont own anything except for Alice Spencer and the plot, read Zerousy's story 'open the gate' if you want a basic summary on Alice Spencer. Thanx Zerousy for helpin me out with this. Seriously, please review this story no matter what your opinon is on it, it will help me in the future for other stories.

Summary: Hannibal King is retired from the vampire hunting (by force) and is surprisingly OK with having two harmless (for the most part) vampires as his roomates, Edward Cullen (a vampire), and James (a vampire) are all roommates at the Channard Institute for the mentally, physically, and psycologically disabled and their new nurse is Alice Spencer, the half-breed daughter of Pinhead, leader of the Cenobites. What will happen when Nurse Spencer catches the attention of our former Vampire slayer? What more, when the one hospital that holds mythical beings & humans that relate to myths on a daily basis starts having dead patients?

**Lemons in the Hospital**

The Channard Mental Institution seemed even gloomier today than usual in Nurse Alice Spencer's eyes. Granted that she worked in a hospital that not only took care of the physically, mentally and strangely disabled, but also for those with 'certain qualities'. Qualities like being vampires that were somehow disabled in some form or another, vampire slayers that couldn't work anymore, demons that passed as humans, like Nurse Spenser who was a half demon half human herself, that couldn't 'function properly' around humans and mortals and then the occasional wizard or witch that was stuck in muggle society for the time being and had to wait to go to the wizard hospital. This place took care of not only humans, but the inhuman as well.

Working here made anyone's day gloomy but today the supply for candles as lighting only made it gloomier. The hospital was trying to cut back on using so much power so Dr. Channard, the demon/cenobite that posed as a human ordered all the staff to use every candle available for light in rooms that didn't have light bulbs (when in fact every staff member knew Dr. Channard was only trying to make it feel more like hell where all the other cenobites resided). The room Nurse Spenser was currently in was one of those rooms, filled with probably 100 candles or more out of reach of the three patients she had today. Running a hand through her blood-red hair she sighed deeply at the sight before her.

There was James, a vampire patient in here because of his mental disability he'd gotten a while back during one of his hunts in Africa. With his medium length hair that was pulled into a ponytail and his toned body he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb because his posture was that of a child's, clearly not looking like he was 'normal'. His case was so severe that he only had two options; let the Volturi vampires kill him so the secret would be safe or come here, where all abnormality was welcome, even to humans who were Dr. Channard's favorite type of patients. James had somewhat of a bipolar personality; in one moment he'd act like a child and seemed to take everything around him like any child would. Other times though, when he was really mad he'd claim he was going to break out and kill as many humans as he pleased. Since he was a vampire, the staff took him seriously. If anyone tried to take away his bagged blood (which was how they fed their vampires) he'd become violent, so no one bothered him too much. It was only bagged blood, no harm no foul. He was calm today. None of the human staff were allowed to be near the vampires. Even if they worked at the Channard Institution, no human was allowed to know of supernatural beings. It wasn't hard to keep that secret when there were mind wipers working in the building.

Hannibal King was a curious case really. Clearly the man was human, with his tanned skin, muscled chest and arms but what gave him away most was his scent. His reflexes weren't that bad either. The ruggedy look he always had on also gave away that he was an aging mortal. With short cropped hair and eyes that just pulled anyone in he would have made a very impressive vampire, which he claimed he once was until he found a cure. No one but Edward believed he was ever really a vampire because none had ever changed back into a human. Edward knew all his thoughts and knew he was telling the truth. The fact that Hannibal had chosen to become human again scored him high in Edwards book, though Edward wished he could have that choice. Unfortunately, since he wasn't the same 'type' of vampire, it wasn't possible. He had once been a human vampire hunter or slayer but had gotten into a bad accident on a mission with the daywalker Blade that had paralyzed him from the waist down. All he could now move was the waist up and was bound in a wheelchair for the remainder of his life. He seemed to take life as a handout; whatever he got he deserved. Sometimes though, he would write in his notebook with such vigor that he'd look like he was cursing the world for what he'd lost. Hunting was all he knew. The fierceness in his eyes almost made Nurse Spenser fearful every time she was around him, which was strange to her. Like somehow he'd be less human than what he was. Strangely though, him and his roommates James and Edward, both vampires, got along well.

Casually her eyes looked over at Edward Cullen. He had bronze, messy hair with golden, yet unfocused eyes and a body that could match the Greek god Adonis. His case was simple, yet just as hard to believe as James because it was hard to damage a vampire, let alone make it permanent. He was blind from an incident that was so freaky it actually blinded him permanently and nothing could be done. Since he'd also gone partially deaf he couldn't be allowed into the world on his own. The difference between him and James was that Edward preferred the vegetarian diet of vampires rather than James did. Edward ate the blood of animals and James the blood of humans. He was given the same choice as James, die or be sent here to live out the rest of eternity. Of course Edward's gift for hearing the thoughts of others and seeing what they saw through their eyes would have helped him but with his diet and partial hearing he couldn't be allowed to have any other options. He was lucky that the Volturi understood that no one escaped this place and that 'other types' of vampires existed, if not, they WOULD have killed him. He tended to deem Hannibal as a friend, even a brother at times because Hannibal had been one of the 'other kinds' of vampires at one point and choose to become human again.

These three were now her permanent patients. Only about four times before today had she actually taken care of them in the past six months she'd worked here; mainly because she'd only substituted for their main care giver before but now she'd been assigned as their permanent Nurse. Mrs. Cole, their old nurse, had passed away. Now she was responsible for merely three patients at all times instead of different patients every day. They seemed to like her enough to not complain. James claimed that she was like an older sister to him, Edward always expressed his gratitude for her 'clean thoughts' by playing songs for her on his keyboard for her when she asked and Hannibal King always let her read his journal entries about his life before he came here. He wouldn't let any other read his stuff and he used violence to enforce that. He may have been in a wheelchair, but the man was still deadly.

As she gazed about the small common room the three of them shared, Alice saw that James was playing with his toys (clearly mentally five years old right now), Edward was playing his keyboard messing with melodies and Hannibal was staring out the window. Straightening out her uniform, Alice made her way over to Hannibal and started to wheel him away. "It's time for your bath, Hannibal," she whispered in his ear trying not to disturb James and Edward even though both could clearly hear her. They were still vampires even if damaged ones. Alice took him to the entrance of his door and walked away for a moment or two.

Before she knew it even happened, Hannibal had grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. She'd never seen that look in them before and could not distinguish what it was. "Don't leave me," he whispered so quietly that she knew not even the others would hear. She walked back to him from her short distance, getting even closer with every step.  
With ease she removed his hand trying not to blush because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she thought he was too sexy for his own good. Sweetly she smiled at him. "I must Hannibal. I have to get everything ready for your bath." With that she walked away again. Not even four steps later she heard the sound of glass break. Quickly turning around she entered into his bedroom and found that he'd taken his night drinking glass and broke it. As she bent down to pick up the big broken pieces she felt his eyes staring at her. She ignored him for a moment but when she used the broom and dust pan to remove the little pieces and still felt his eyes on her she turned around to find him staring at her ass. Slowly she raised her left eyebrow at him until he noticed she was watching him watch her.

Finishing up with the broken glass Alice turned to head for the trash can in the other room then heard a 'thud'. Quickly dumping the shattered pieces of glass into the plastic purple bin she turned around to find the source of the sound. Before she even took two steps she saw Hannibal at the doorway crawling towards her. Having no clue as to what to make of his suddenly strange behavior, she did the logical thing; her job. Making sure not to walk over someone (like James for instance) she paced herself carefully and picked him up, making sure not to squeeze too tightly and crush him with her cenobite strength and put him in his wheelchair and rolled him to the bathroom. Again, she made sure not to run over James.

Speak of the devil, right as she turned the water on in the tub to the right temperature James came in with a goofy child-like smile on his face. "What are you doing Nurse Spencer?" he asked in a child-like way, his voice sounding innocent. His ruby red eyes gleamed of curiosity.

She didn't turn to him as she answered him, continuing to adjust Hannibal's bath water. "It's time for Hannibal's bath James." The water was perfect now.

Unexpectedly, James' voice took on a tone of humor. "Ha ha, Hannibal's a dirty boy! Hannibal's a dirty boy!" Before he could continue his chant, Nurse Spencer got up, took James by the hand and led him back to the common room the three men shared. "Where are we going, Alice?" his attention completely distracted.

"It's time to play with your army men, James," she answered. While setting James' G.I. Joe in front of him, she noticed Edward was wandering around, as if he was searching for something. "Edward, are you looking for something?"

He paused where he was at. "Just keep staring at me so I can see through your eyes where the bathroom is. I need to discard this shirt and puke in the toilet."  
"Why do you need to do those things?" she asked politely.

"For one thing, James poured something all over me. Secondly, he made me swallow some of Hannibal's human food." With understanding she took Edward to the bathroom, ignoring his protests and led him directly to the toilet.

Quickly unbuttoning his shirt she turned to leave. "Are you ok from here?" she asked again.

"Fine, thank you, Alice," he whispered as he regurgitated into the toilet. She hoped he wouldn't miss the bowl by accident SOMEHOW. He was a vampire after all.

When she came back to the other bathroom where Hannibal was, she noticed that he had already stripped down butt-naked on the floor. Using her massive strength, she picked him up and set him in his bath water. The soap slipped from her hand as she'd reached for it and dropped on top of his legs. Just as she'd started to wash his feet and legs a loud thud sounded and she heard James and Edward fighting.

Quickly rushing out of the bathroom she was greeted by the sight of James on top of Edward, attempting to choke him. At lightning speed she pried James off Edward, not like trying to choke Edward would actually kill him. "What is going on here?" she clearly yelled gently, hoping not to make James angry by the harshness of her tone. He was bad enough when he was angry on his own, no need to add fuel to the fire.

James attempted to go after Edward again for another choke hold (though it would do no good since they were both vampires) but Alice stopped him. "He broke my toy truck Nurse Spencer!" James yelled as he pointed at Edward who was sitting on his blue chair now. Edward merely shook his head.

"I tripped over it on accident. It's not like he was looking at me so I would know what was around me."

Not wanting a fight to break out, Alice immediately came up with a solution that her sister had used many times before on James. "Ok, well James, isn't it lunch time for you? I'm sure you and your teddy bear would like to converse about the national anthem over it," she said looking at him and hoping that the overflow of ideas would distract him. It did. Nurse Myra Spencer, her sister, had used this method before many times when she'd looked after these patients when they were assigned to her.

"Oh! You're right! Teddy was just telling me that it should be revised!" James added happily, nodding his head at the possibly exciting news. It was truly a mystery how a vicious vampire like James ever turned into a bi-polar child monster. Nurse Spencer just nodded, smiling as she took James by the hand and led him to his personal toy-land. The floor was covered in so many toys it was a wonder where the carpet was. Quickly summoning a bag of warmed blood for him, she placed it on his lap and left him to eat and play.

Returning to Edward, she took his hand and led him to his personal room where he'd be left in piece. "It really was an accident," he whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

"Don't worry. Just write him a song in case if he ever even remembers about it. He'll forgive you." With that she left him to play on his keyboard, wondering what his next masterpiece would sound like.  
When she'd returned to Hannibal's bathroom she picked right back up where she'd left off, eventually getting to his back after she'd made her way from the legs up. Out of nowhere, she heard him speak. "You're very pretty, Alice," he whispered very quietly. Momentarily she stopped washing him and looked into his eyes, searching for the truth in them; and she found it. Then she shrugged and continued washing him, remembering that this was her job. "I'm serious. You are beautiful," he continued, his voice a little louder than the first time. Again she shrugged, trying not to blush (which wasn't working). Her eyes did not meet his this time as she could tell he was waiting for her to answer but she remained silent. After cleaning his neck she reached for the shampoo and proceeded with going after his succulent, thick and short brown hair. As her fingers dug the cleansing product into his scalp, moving through the soft hair her attention was so caught up that she didn't even see him reach for her until she'd been pulled into the tub with him.

Too shocked to do anything else, she merely got out of the tub. In doing this, she'd noticed that both her white pants and undergarments were completely soaked. Slightly irritated she grabbed two towels, placed them next to the wheelchair, picked Hannibal up, put him back into it and placed the towels over his crotch. "Bath time is over." The words came out harsher than she'd meant them to be but he ignored her anyway.

Wheeling him to his room she heard him speak again. He seemed to be getting on her nerves a lot today. "You should change," he suggested. Apparently he seemed to not notice her predicament of having no extra clothes.

"Uh, no Hannibal. I don't have spare clothes here." There, that was logical, wasn't it?

Unfortunately he wouldn't let it go. "Just grab a towel. No use walking around in wet clothes." The way he said it was so calm that as he said this it actually seemed to make sense to her. So she did. Once she'd removed her wet clothes and the towel was around her waist (her shirt still on) she started to dry him off, sadly attempting to NOT stare at his crotch. Yes he was one of the sexiest beings alive to her but just because she was his nurse didn't mean she could just ogle his private parts while changing him.

While she was drying off his chest he'd grabbed her so quickly behind her neck and kissed her passionately. For a lack of better judgment, she merely gave in to his power he'd had over her from the moment she saw him, sitting in his window. She was his if he wanted her because somehow, this man had claimed her half demonic heart even though they hardly knew each other. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you, Alice," he whispered into her ear when he went to take a breath. This got her heart racing faster than it had ever gone before in her life. He pulled her face away from him so she'd look into his eyes. The lust and passion was evident in those brown orbs. "I don't care if you're half demon, I want you!"

With that he quickly unbuttoned her blouse and worked his magical hands over her skin, making sure to touch every inch of her flesh. For the first time in over twenty three years, she'd made a rash decision without thinking and just let her lust take over as she let him over power her body. Once the garment was removed he unclasped the front of her bra and released her breasts from their confines. His hungry mouth latched onto one of them, causing intense heat to build up in her lower abdomen. He taunted the tight nipple, making it hard as rock and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he moved to the other one, giving it as much attention as the one before. But she could only take so much torture. As the pressure built inside her she felt the need to create some friction, hoping it would ease some of the tension. Just as bare as the day she was born she rubbed her nude body against his slightly, only intensifying the build-up. Pushing him down against his mattress, she straddled his waist just above where she wanted him most.

His rod stood hard and firm, waiting for her make him sink deep within her. She kissed up and down his chest, tasting every inch of him before returning to his lips. Those lips looked like they needed a good sucking and she was happy to be the sucker to taste those babies. The pressure of his hands guiding her hips near his length brought back her fierce arousal. Without even another thought she rammed herself on his painfully erect cock. She couldn't wait for the foreplay; she needed a release as much as he seemed to need a good fuck. God only knew he looked like he needed one badly.  
The feeling of his hard member inside her made her pant hard as she started to move fast, taking the lead instantly. Faster and faster she rocked her hips to match his as he used his arms to thrust up inside her, hitting that sensitive spot. Sweat started to pour over the both of them as they felt the tip of their orgasms. Bucking harder it was only seconds a few minutes later until they both completed the race to the finish with a mind-blowing, out of this world first rate orgasm.

Removing herself from on top of him she laid next to him, still not believing that they had just shared a passionate moment together and that he was in love with her. But as the seconds ticked by she started to believe because I DID happen. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, the room smelled like sex, and the fact that they were both flushed pink only hardened the evidence.  
Just as she was about to say something to break the silence that had been going on for several minutes there was a loud banging on his door. Apparently she'd locked it and forgot why at the moment. By the sound of the person's voice it was Dr. Channard with his weird, raspy voice. "OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" he yelled. Not wanting to either upset Dr. Channard nor hear that annoying 'aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' noise he tended to make she quickly threw on her (now) dry clothes and helped Hannibal dress as fast as they could then opened the door with a smile. The look on his blue, wire-cut, mutilated face showed his annoyance at once. "Why as the door locked?" he asked, using his calm voice suspiciously.

The answer came to her only that quickly because it was completely true. "James was bothering Hannibal today so I locked the door while changing him so he'd have some privacy." Quickly her eyes darted to the movement of Channard's hand. "What's with the needle?" she asked, suddenly noticing how huge it was as he waved it around in his hand.

Dr. Channard smiled evilly, like he always did, making her think of her father Pinhead. Every cenobite smiled like that but only Channard smiled like he was going to lie, just like her father always did. "It's time for Mr. King's check-up. Wouldn't want our little human to die on us, would we?"

Suddenly she noticed how eerily quiet it was. It was never this quiet, not when you had a vampire that never slept who thought he was five years old and another vampire who again never slept but played the keyboard almost constantly. Something felt wrong. "I'm just going to check on James," she mumbled as she walked out of the room. Briskly walking to James' room, what she saw made her heart stop cold. His body laid lifeless (more than normal) on the floor. His frame was perfectly still, flat on his stomach with a giant needle standing straight out from his spine. It was the same exact kind that Hannibal was going to be given.

Without another thought she raced back to Hannibal's room, not bothering to check on Edward, knowing that he was already dead. If Dr. Channard was going to start killing off his patients, he would start off with the ones that would warn the others. In this case, it would have been Edward. At least he could have given a fair warning that would have alarmed James, Hannibal and herself. James would have probably just kept playing with his toys.

There he laid on his side, coughing and gasping on the floor, his life fading before her very eyes. NO! This couldn't be happening. Not when she'd finally found someone to love her just the way she was. She didn't know what to do since she had no clue what was in the needle so she started to freak out, pulling her hair and such. Kneeling next to him she took his pulse and found it almost non-existent. He only had seconds left to live. Pulling out the needle she was about to try and suck out the drugs he'd been given but his hand pulled her to his face. "Just let me die. Trust me," he whispered, a smile dancing his face she saw for the first time. And with that, the heart of Hannibal King, former evil-vampire slayer's heart stopped beating and he died.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE. It took a really, really long time to get this written out and posted. I appreciate ALL FORMS OF CRITICISM.**


End file.
